A New Martial Arts Master for Sharpener
by FleaBee
Summary: It is time for Sharpener to move on and find a new martial arts master. Will training under someone else also help him not only improve his martial arts skill but win the heart of the girl of his dreams?
1. Chapter 1

With a punch and a kick, another opponent was flat on his back. The teenager smiled to himself as he walked over to get a drink, he was covered in sweat, and his muscles ached from one fight after another, but he'd won them all. He could now defeat all of Hercule Satan's students, excluding the master's daughter Videl and Master Hercule himself. He knew that if he was ever going to win the love of the dark-haired girl who was the first girl he had ever noticed, his first true crush then he was going to have to beat her in a fight since she wouldn't accept him while he was weaker than her. To get stronger, he was going to have to train under a new master since he had learnt everything he could from Mr Satan.

"You did well," he heard his master shout out with a booming voice. "If you keep up your training you may even be as good as me one day."

"Satan sensei," the student bowed politely. "Can I have a word with you for a moment? If you're not too busy of course."

"I do have a meeting with the martial arts society this afternoon about the upcoming tournament but have a few moments to spare before I have to leave. Now, what is it you want to talk to me about Sharpener my boy?"

"I'm thinking about taking a journey and finding another martial arts tutor." He told his longtime sensei with concern about how he was going to react. "It has been an honour to train under you. Now I would like to go out into the world and learn the different styles of martial arts."

Hercule stood stunned for a moment. "There is a time in every martial arts life where they separate from the school that taught them and go into the world and learn as many styles as possible. I remember when I left my sensei and his martial arts school for the first time. It's an exhilarating time when you develop your own martial arts style." He bragged on, he had been looking for an excuse to get Sharpener out of his school since he had been getting to close to Videl for his comfort. "I'll even help you pack," Hercule stated, picking up some random training equipment and began pushing Sharpener to the door. "You have fun on your journey and don't forget about the one who trained you originally."

"Sure thing," Sharpener replied, taking one last look at the dojo before walking back to his father's home.

DBZ

He looked around his bedroom, packing his bag of everything he needed on the journey; he already had a new martial arts sensei in mind and had wanted to train under this master for a long time, even before Hercule, ever since he was a child. This man was his hero.

"So you decided to do it?" he heard the chirpy voice coming from the entrance of his room.

"Yes, I'm going to find the baseball bandit and request that he train me in martial arts and I'm not taking no for an answer." He told his sister.

"Have you told dad that you're leaving?" His sister asked, coming in and helping him pack and rearranging his bag, so everything was packed and tidy. She had always been like that ever since they were little. He would pack his draw of clothing, and she would straighten it out.

"As if dad would let me leave if I told him that." He scoffed.

"Don't worry I'll cover for you, I'll tell him that mum got in trouble and you're going to her place to help out. By the time he and mum talk you'll be long gone."

He snorted, the only time their mother spoke to her children was when she got into trouble so he knew that his father would believe his sister. He had been planning this for a while and with his sisters help it did not take long to pack. A quick meal later and it was time to go.

"I'm ready. I'll miss you heaps," he hugged his sister. "Remind Videl that I love her and keep the nerd away from her."

His sister laughed. "Videls going to miss you whether she admits it or not, I know my best friend. She's going to tell me that she glad you're gone. I wonder if she'll take her anger out on poor Gohan." She called out as her brother started walking down the street with his bag. "Sharpener I love you,"

"I love you to Erasa," he waved back to his sister. The hardest thing about his training was being separated from Erasa, the pair had been together since they were born. The longest they'd been apart for was when their parents first separated. Originally, he'd gone with his father and Erasa had gone with their mother, but it wasn't long before their father managed to get full custody of the pair.

DBZ

Sharpener turned up at the baseball stadium where he knew Yamcha's old team trained and played. The baseball bandit didn't play baseball anymore but was hoping that he turned up for practice to help out the newer members. He was pleased to find that he didn't have to wait long as a man with a yellow suit and his long hair pulled back into a ponytail exited the stadium. That was the man he wanted to train him in martial arts.

"Excuse me Mister Bandit," Yamcha heard someone yell out. He turned and saw a young man with long blond hair running towards him. He started looking for a pen expecting the boy to ask for an autograph.

"Can you please train me in martial arts?" the young man requested. Yamcha was shocked by the request. He had been asked many times to train them in baseball but never in martial arts.

"Look, kid," Yamcha started.

"Sharpener, my names Sharpener."

"Look Sharpener, I haven't practised martial arts for years and never taken on a student. I'm not qualified to train you. I'm sure if you look around you'll find someone else."

"But it has to be you, I've always dreamed of training under you, the baseball bandit; my favourite sports hero. I used to watch your baseball matches all the time, and was so excited when I found out you were also a martial artist, I spent my weekends watching the old tournament footage and trying to learn the moves and copying them from a young age."

He then went on to demonstrate the wolf fang fist, the Bandits signature move from when he was younger and a few other moves that where Yamcha's. Yamcha had to admit the kid had form, and a detectable ki that was obvious he didn't know how to use. He'd been trained in martial arts but not a style that the ex-bandit was familiar with. He had potential that Yamcha hadn't seen in an average human for a long time.

"I've trained under Hercule Satan and mastered his style, but I want to learn more and train under another master. I want to learn how to do the tricks that used to be performed at the old tournaments."

"Those where ki based attacks, not tricks. Anyone with a high enough ki can learn how to do them." Yamcha replied.

"Can you teach me?" Sharpener asked seriously.

Yamcha though for a moment, other than baseball he didn't really have anything else to do. He hadn't been in a proper relationship since he'd broken up with Bulma, so there was no woman in his life. His friends his age all now had families of their own and his younger friends only wanted to party which Yamcha was now past wanting to do himself. He hadn't done much martial arts since the androids and Cell incident since he felt pretty useless and was unable to keep up with anyone anymore. Maybe training the next generation would be a good thing and he remembered how desperate he'd been to train under Master Roshi and could see the same thing in the young man before him.

"Alright I've got nothing better to do," Yamcha replied. "We'll start this afternoon after I pack a few things."

DBZ

Sharpener couldn't believe his luck, Yamcha, the Yamcha had said yes to training him, and he was standing in the doorway of the baseball players house. His hero was currently packing a few things before heading out to his training grounds. Sharpener was curious to know where the training grounds where; he couldn't wait until he started training. He was soon in the car with Yamcha and his companion a small blue talking floating cat named Puar.

He chatted and joked with his hero, filling him in on his training as they left the city and flew over bushland, forests, oceans, small towns until the landed in the middle of the desert. It was so far away from civilisation, there was nothing around them for miles, no houses, no building, no roads, no plants, animals or water.

"This is my training grounds. First, we'll unpack the car and clean the house; it hasn't been used for a long while so sure to be a mess. Once everything's tidy, and we've had a good meal we'll get a good night's sleep, we start training at dawn tomorrow." Yamcha told him.

Sharpener looked around not seeing where they would be staying and was wondering if there would be using a tent or a capsule house. He followed his hero and was amazed to find that the ant mound they were walking to contained a house and like the Baseball Bandit had mentioned the house was a mess, filled with sand from the desert outside. Spiders and scorpions had moved in and who knows what other wildlife and a little bit of plant life had managed to grow in the kitchen and bathroom.

"Cleaning may not be your idea of training, but is good for building up the stamina. If you want to train under me, you're going to have to pull your weight in helping me cook and clean."

Sharpener nodded, having been bought up by a single dad from a young age he was used to doing chores though normally he and his sister did them together.

Sharpener had a look at the cleaning products in front of him. A broom, some rags and a bucket. No mop, no vacuum cleaner minimal cleaning supplies. Taking a sigh, he got to work helping Yamcha and Puar clean the house. He was glad to see Yamcha helping, if he weren't he would've walked out as soon as he was told to clean. It took the remainder of the afternoon, but finally, the work was completed.

"This is harder then I remember," Yamcha wiped back the sweat. The house was spotless, but the two men were a mess and lead his young student to the bathroom.

"It's fed by a natural spring. No heating but on the steaming hot days we have here you don't need it." Yamcha proceeded to undress and wash himself off before hopping in the spring the young apprentice followed suit. "This is a lot nicer then I remember."

"We should come out here more often," the talking cat sighed, also joining them in the bath.

DBZ

The day was almost over, and Sharpener was sitting with Yamcha eating dinner. That morning when he got up, he had no idea that he'd be having dinner with his longtime hero. He thought that he'd end up spending the night at one of his friends or camping somewhere while on the search for Yamcha to train him. The fact that his longtime hero actually said yes made to young martial artist think he was going to wake up in his own bed or on the floor of Hercule dojo and find out that today was just a dream.

DBZ

The criminals of Satan city had been on their best behaviour that morning, so Videl had made it to school without any drama on Monday morning. She could see Erasa sitting in the classroom chatting to some of the other girls, she smiled at Videl and waved before excusing herself and walked with Videl to the back of the class where they normally sat. Neither of the boys where insight yet which wasn't unusual for Gohan but Sharpener normally arrived with Erasa.

"Is Sharpener sick?" Videl asked. "He doesn't seem to be at school today, and I didn't see him for training yesterday."

"No he's quit the dojo and gone on a journey to find a new martial arts master," Erasa replied happily. "He's hoping that The baseball bandit will train him."

"Is he insane? That's dangerous going off with a strange man to train in martial arts just because he's famous." Videl replied in outrage. "Besides what does a baseball player know about martial arts?"

"He was a martial artist before he became a baseball player and Sharpener's always wanted to train under him. Besides what about all the people that go and train under your father?"

Videl sat fuming in silence for a few moments. "That idiot can't survive on his own, he's got no idea what he's got himself into and going to get himself killed. I'm going to bring him back, and no one's going to stop me. Don't tell Gohan, he'll tell me that my education comes first and give me a lecture and will try to stop me."

"Try to stop you from what?" Gohan asked, taking his regular seat next to Erasa.

"Sharpeners has gone out to find a new martial arts tutor, and Videl thinks he's in danger and going to stop him," Erasa replied while her best friend tried to shut her up.

Gohan sat in silence for a few moments before replying. "I'm sure Sharpener's fine, besides its quite natural to seek out a new tutor once you've mastered your current master's style. Studying under someone else other than your father is a great idea. You should consider doing the same Videl. It would be good for both of you."

"I don't care what you say, I'm still going out looking for him and going to bring that idiot back," Videl announced. "And nothing you say or do is going to stop me."

"I wasn't going to try and stop you. Have fun," Gohan replied with a smile, pulling out his books for that lesson.

"None of you are going to try and stop me or come with me?" Videl asked the two, part of her was hoping that they would try and stop her or offer to come with.

"I don't have a death wish," Gohan replied.

"So you do think it's dangerous out there?" Videl questioned him.

"No, my mother made it quite clear that education comes first with her and I don't feel like being killed by my mother today," Gohan replied in a serious tone.

"I have no interest with bringing Sharpener back; if I wanted to go, I had the chance when he left," Erasa replied. "Like I told you before my brother will be fine."

DBZ

Videl began her journey to find Sharpener; she had many resources that other teenagers her age didn't have. She got her jet copter out and started her search at the martial arts society to find out as much as she could about Yamcha.

The first thing she tried was calling his listed phone number, it rung out no matter how many times she rung it. The second place was Capsule Corporation to talk to his only known ex-girlfriend Bulma Briefs. She was surprised when the woman even more famous then herself agreed to speak with her.

"So you're Hercule Satan's daughter," the older woman asked. They were sitting on a balcony with nice plants, Bunny Briefs the idol of Erasa coming out serving up tea and biscuits even though she'd politely refused anything. "You're different then I imagined especially after having met that buffoon known as your father."

"What did you say about my dad!" Videl stood up in outrage.

"I like your fiery personality." Bulma wasn't intimated by her at all like most other people she'd come across. "So what brings you here today, I assume it's not about your father unless it's to do with what really happened at the Cell games."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Videl asked the older woman, who seemed to know something about the Cell incident she didn't.

"Whatever you want it to mean," Bulma responded with a teasing grin.

The two woman were silent for a moment the older woman taking a sip of her tea while Videl fumed.

"I'm here because my best friend's jerk of a brother decided that he was going to go off on a martial arts journey with your ex-boyfriend as a master," Videl told her. "I want to find out where he is so I can drag that jerk back home."

"So you like this boy?" Bulma asked with a teasing tone.

"He's just a friend," Videl rambled on. "My sister's annoying brother, a perverted jerk."

"I thought my husband was a jerk when we first met, absolutely hated him. Besides if you weren't interested in this boy why would you go chasing after him?" Bulma questioned.

Bulma listened patiently as Videl gave her more reasons about why she wasn't interested in him and why she needed to find him.

"You're in denial, it's so sweet," Bulma gushed. "Because I like you and support your relationship with your best friends perverted brother I'll help."

Bulma wrote down some possible locations Yamcha could've possibly taken Sharpener for training.

"I really hope Yamcha is training your friend," she told Videl as she was ready to leave. "It will be nice for him to train the next generation. You should train under someone different than your father yourself. I've grown up around the martial artists and there becomes a point where it's best to find someone new to train under to grow as a fighter."

Videl looked at the woman who repeated words similar to what Gohan told her before shrugging it off and leaving to find her friend.

DBZ

The first place she went was the Island of the Turtle Hermit, and it had taken her three days to find the right island. It made her appreciate the fact that Sharpener wasn't a true pervert when she met the legendary Turtle Hermit Master Roshi. He was a jerk, and she didn't get any information out of him at all.

"So Bulma sent you," the short man asked who was holding a blond-haired toddler. "Yamcha hasn't been here for a while, but I wish you luck in finding this boy of yours. He's one lucky boy to have a girl like you chasing him."

"I'm not interested in him like that," Videl shouted, taking off from the island in an outrage.

DBZ

She tried a few other placed Bulma had mentioned before searching his old training grounds in the middle of the desert. Both Bulma and the guy with the toddler had mentioned this place. The place she'd left for last to search since it was dangerous if you broke down. As luck would have it, she broke down but luckily had plenty of water. Unluckily she didn't know where to go to get out of the desert, she was lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Hercule had been busy training for the martial arts tournament but a sense that something was out of place, the feeling was so distracting that he decided that was enough training for the day.

"I'm going to have to look for the disturbance to my training," Hercule announced in a booming voice, not that anyone was listening, he had been training alone.

He wasn't sure what the disturbance was, it was more instinct than anything else, and then it dawned on him what that instinct was, it was his instinct as a parent, something was wrong with his Videl, he just knew it. He paled as he thought of the police work she demanded to be allowed to do. If he had his way she'd be kept at home wrapped up in bubble wrap and cotton wool. His daughter was a free spirit and was extremely stubborn and didn't know how to take no for an answer and he had trouble telling his daughter no when she was so passionate about something.

The first thing he did was try to calm himself down when he called his daughters number, he didn't want her to know how much he worried for her safety. He listened as her phone rang out and his heart seemed to stop a moment when no one answered.

Step two was call the school where he was informed by administration that Videl hadn't been at the school for close to two weeks. He'd been training away from home, and it wasn't uncommon for him to not see his daughter during that time, he had spoken to her on the phone every few days. He felt even more worried to know that she'd lied about the fact that she'd been at school. A phone call to the police department confirmed that they hadn't seen her or heard from her for the same amount of time.

Scenarios went through his head of his daughter being kidnapped and forced to talk to him like normal.

He had one last person on the list to call to check on his daughter, and that was Videls best friend Erasa, the sister to his student Sharpener. He had to go searching through an old phone book of Videls which had been placed in storage to find her number, he knew Videl would be upset that he'd gone through her old things, but at the moment he was more concerned with his daughter's safety than her privacy. As he called he hoped that the phone number hadn't been updated, after all, it was an old phone book.

"Mr Satan, what a surprise to hear from you," Erasa answered the phone happily.

"Erasa, you wouldn't happen to know where Videl is?" Hercule asked the girl who had been friends with Videl since they were small children.

"She's gone looking for Sharpener," Erasa answered happily, not caring that Videl had told her to tell no-one. He listened as Erasa filled him in on how Sharpener had gone to train under Yamcha the baseball bandit and Videl had left to bring him back.

Hercule was now regretting his decision to let Sharpener leave the dojo, it seemed he'd unintentionally pushed his daughter and student closer together. A part of him knew that there was something else wrong with Videl other than her going on a journey since it was only today he'd started to be concerned about her and not when she'd first started her journey. He was trying to decide, did he go looking for his daughter today or did he wait until the martial arts tournament and see if she turned up?

DBZ

"Have you thought about entering the martial arts tournament?" Yamcha asked his student of two weeks. They were currently playing baseball after a hard days training. The young man had proven he was willing to learn and had been dedicated to Yamcha's training regime.

"I'd love to enter, but I'm not good enough," Sharpener told him.

"How do you know you're not good enough if you don't try?" the older man asked him seriously. "Don't get your hopes up thinking you're going to win, but I do believe that you would do well in the tournament. You've got your foundation of training, and all I'm really teaching you is how to control your ki and a different fighting style to what you already know, and you've been picking it up rather quickly.

"Speaking of your ki training, I think I can sense another ki," Sharpener told him with uncertainty, not sure if what he was feeling was correct.

Yamcha stopped there one on one baseball match and started concentrating on the location of the ki.

"They seem to be a martial artist who hasn't had training in how to use there ki much like yourself a couple weeks back," Yamcha told him after a moment. "This person could be dangerous, I want you to listen to me and be careful when we go investigate. They could simply be someone that has broken down, or they could be someone who's a bandit, thief or worse."

Sharpener nodded his head thoughtfully and listened to Yamcha's plan of action.

DBZ

Slowly the two men snuck closer to the ki and quietly as possible, trying not to alert the person to their presence. He would see a person trying to work on the engine of a helicopter with much frustration, a helicopter that was very familiar to him.

"Yamcha, that's my sister best friend, the girl I was telling you about," Sharpener whispered wondering why she was there instead of at school like she was supposed to be.

They watched for a moment as Videl swore and cursed at her jet copter while she tried to fix it. Colourful language of the type he'd never heard coming out of his longtime friend's mouth. With frustration of not getting anywhere, she punched the copter putting a massive dent in the side.

"I haven't seen her that worked up in a long time," Sharpener whispered.

He glanced at his master who looked slightly fearful, his master had told him of his old phobia of woman, and though he was mostly over it, he claimed to still be terrified of the type of woman that Videl just happened to be.

"She reminds me of a friend," Yamcha laughed nervously as the girl beat the crap out of her vehicle.

"I'm going to wait till she's let her frustration out before approaching her," Sharpener informed his master, relieved to find he agreed. He didn't have a death wish and death would be what he got if he approached Videl at the moment.

Videl had stamina, it was another hour and fifteen minutes before she'd finally calmed down enough to approach. With his normal faked confidence he walked up to the girl who he'd loved since he first started liking girls.

"What brings you out here babe?" he asked his school friend who hadn't noticed him yet.

She looked at him in disbelief before she went into a long rant about how he shouldn't go off with strangers for martial arts training just because they were famous. He just stood and admiring her beauty while she screamed at him, letting her rant herself out. Smiling at her words, knowing that she really did care, after all, she would not have come after him if she didn't. She looked like an angel as the sun set behind her while she was ranting.

DBZ

Sharpener and Videl were both surprised when they heard a phone ring. They didn't have any reception on their phones. Videl had ended up staying for training herself when she'd seen how much Sharpener had improved in a short time and had already been out here for five days already. The training was brutal compared to what she got from her dad, and she actually felt herself improving for the first time in years. She hadn't even realised she'd grown stagnant with her training until she'd begun something new. She also found that she'd fallen back into the type of friendship she had with Sharpener when they were younger before he realised she was a girl or at least started treating girls different from his guy friends.

"Bulma, what do I owe the pleasure?" There martial arts trainer asked the person on the other end of the phone.

'Bluma Briefs' Sharpener mouthed at her. He then leant towards his friend and whispered. "I thought they'd broken up years ago, why are they talking to one another? Do you think the rumours are false?"

Videl shrugged. She'd meet Bulma when she'd started her search but had no clue about her personal life. That was Erasa's job to know who's who and who's doing what with whom. She didn't care.

"Wow really, Goku's coming back for the day. Wish it was forever." Yamcha continued talking into the phone. "I already planned to go to the tournament," Yamcha said after a pause. "No, I don't have any plans of entering. I think I'm past that these days." Yamcha laughed.

Yamcha glanced towards Videl. "Yes, she found me. A lot like Chi Chi of you ask me. I have been training both kids. They have potential. Wish I had done this years ago. ... Both of them plan to enter the tournament." After a few more moment's Yamcha said. "I'll see you then."

"So who was that?" Videl asked when Yamcha hung up the phone.

"Bulma just calling about a reunion our friends are having at the tournament for old times' sake. We used to attend the tournaments all the time in our youth before they cancelled the tournaments. When the last one happened, we were all busy with our lives that we didn't attend," Yamcha announced to the teenagers. "She also wanted to know if you found me."

Videl flushed for a moment remembering some of what Bulma had said to her. She sent a quick glance towards Sharpener. She did not like him like that. They were friends and nothing more. He'd do the same for her if something happened because that is what friends did.

"Oh Videl, call your father and let him know you're safe. Word's starting to get out that your father is looking for you." Yamcha told the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

The day for the tournament arrived quickly, and Videl had managed to convince her father to allow her to continue training with Yamcha and Sharpener. It has taken a bit to persuade Hercule that she was safe and not in any danger and that she and Sharpener were not up to any funny business. That had been an uncomfortable conversation. She neglected to mention she had crashed landed. That would just have her father even more concerned and tracking her down himself. Hercule had been reluctant to agree and called her multiple times a day just to check she wasn't injured during her training. The second she had arrived at the tournament her father was fussing over her. It had taken even more convincing to get her father to leave her until the end of the tournament after he had confirmed she really had been safe.

"Sharpener," Erasa called out. "Videl." She raced over to the pair, hugging her brother and forcing a hug from Videl.

"You'd make a decent martial artist yourself," Yamcha said to the sister of his first student. "I'm Yamcha, I've been training your brother and Videl."

"I'm Erasa, it's a pleasure to meet you. Sharpie has wanted to train with you for years. I have no interest in fighting," Erasa replied. "I know enough to keep in shape and protect myself from common thugs. I like to spend my spare time shopping, getting dressed up, and boys."

Yamcha laughed. It was refreshing being near a girly girl after being around woman like Videl, Bulma, Launch and on the odd occasion Chi Chi. Bulma certainly had her girly side which was pushed to the side for her hobbies and work.

"I'll leave you two to catch up," Yamcha said to the teenagers.

Videl groaned when she saw her father was hovering. "I'll get rid of my dad."

"Did dad notice I was gone?" Sharpener asked after Yamcha left to talk to someone he knew and Videl sent her father away.

"He still hasn't figured out that you're not with mum," Erasa smirked. "I'd give it another three weeks before he talks with her and figures it out. You're old enough that dad couldn't do anything to bring you back home anyway. Good luck with the tournament."

Sharpener smirked. Having parents that didn't like each other worked to their advantage. He and Erasa hadn't exploited this loophole fully since they had it had been saved for a situation such as this. Erasa had been saving it up to elope, but so far she hadn't found someone that wanted to marry yet.

DBZ

Sharpener was confident that he was going to do well when he was placed up against a small ex-monk with dark hair. He didn't look like much competition. Yamcha had warned him that looks could be deceiving and not to judge just on looks alone. He had noticed Yamcha talking with the ex-month, so maybe it was someone his master knew well. He wished he was going against Hercule's students. Those two he could easily take out. While he knew he couldn't win, he wanted to get through the first round. He waited eagerly for his match to start.

The older ex-monk looked confident as they stood in the ring for the first match. Sharpener was so nervous and how the monk was looking at him wasn't helping. It was like he knew that Sharpener wasn't that experienced. They waited for the referee to let them begin, bowed to each other as Yamcha had taught him. Bowing to an opponent was not something he ever did while training with Hercule.

Early into the fight Sharpener knew that he was going to lose. His opponent was far more skilled then he was. He had years of experience and talent. Right now Sharpener felt like he lacked both. He had started on the offence and was very quickly pushed into defence, and it was taking everything he had to block everything the monk was throwing at him, with no effort at all. Sharpener was puffing and panting when he was finally thrown out of the ring. Twenty-two minutes into the fight.

"Hey don't be discouraged kid," his opponent said. "You did better than I thought you would." The ex-monk man held out his hand. "Keep training and one day you may even surpass me."

Sharpener took his hand and allowed himself to be helped up. The crowd cheering loving the show of showmanship. They turned to the crowd and waved. Sharpener scanned the crowd, finding his sister sitting with Gohan of all people! He waved to his sister and friend before walking out with the older man who was still giving him advice and encouraging him to fight in the next tournament in five years time. Sharpener taking it all in while trying to push down his disappointment that he didn't get past the first round.

DBZ

Videls fight didn't go as long as his own. She was knocked out of the ring as soon as the match began, into the wall and hard to the shock of Sharpener since Videl was far more skilled than himself.

"Videl," he shouted. Running to the edge of the arena to help his friend. "Are you alright?"

Hercule was at his daughter's side before Sharpener had got there. "My baby, did he hurt you?" Hercule fussed.

Both men tried to help her stand. She hissed in pain, blood seeping through her shirt.

"Get a stretcher here now," Hercule demanded. Videl's collarbone was broken and had come through the skin.

Sharpener followed the medical staff to the medical area after they had Videl on the stretcher to see Yamcha was already waiting for them.

DBZ

Yamcha opened the door for the medical staff.

"Who are you?" Hercule demanded.

"Yamcha the Desert Bandit," Yamcha introduced himself properly to his student's father. "I've been training your daughter for the past few weeks."

"You wait here, I want a word with you," Hercule insisted before making sure his daughter was going to be okay and that his daughter was getting the best care possible.

"She's going to be okay," Hercule informed Sharpener and Yamcha. "We need to talk."

They didn't go too far from the medical room. Hercule had to make sure his daughter and former student were going to be safe in the care of this martial artist. They'd spoken on the phone but it was different talking in person, and he knew he recognised him from somewhere.

"Where do I know you from? I feel like we know each other and it's not from past martial arts tournaments or seeing you play baseball." Hercule asked the Desert Bandit. He knew that he played baseball these days and competed in past martial arts tournaments, but it was something more than that.

"I was at the Cell games, I know what happened that day," Yamcha said. "And you need to tell your daughter what happened that day. I will not tell her myself, but I also will not lie to her. She needs to hear it from you."

Hercule gulped. He wasn't lying, he really had been in the crowd. That was why he was so familiar. The monk who fought against Sharpener was one of them as well. Hercule gulped again. How could he think he could keep that a secret when there were so many witnesses that day.

"Can you train my baby to beat the likes of Cell?" Hercule asked. He always wanted to know how they did it. How could they fly and do those tricks and beat a monster like Cell?

"No," Yamcha replied, deflating Hercule. He should have known that was impossible. "Not even I can beat the likes of him. I can, however, train her how to fly and control her ki so she can defend herself to the best of her ability."

"Please keep my daughter safe."

DBZ

The tournament was over, and Hercule had not returned to Videls room like they'd expected. Erasa had filled them in on what had happened with the rest of the fights.

"I saw Gohan in the audience with you," Sharpener said wondering where their friend had vanished to.

"He agreed to come to watch you both, he left to go to the bathroom two matches after Videls fight. I haven't seen him since. I think he got lost and couldn't find me again." Erasa replied with a shrug. "He'll turn up eventually, he always does."

They chatted amongst themselves, looking up when Yamcha returned. He gave Videl a sensu bean which healed her injuries in an instance. They'd heard about them during their lessons but didn't expect them to work as described. They'd both assumed it had been an exaggerated story.

"This is amazing, why don't we hear about this more in hospitals?" Videl asked.

"They're tough to grow and very limited in numbers," Yamcha replied.

"Are we meeting your friends for the reunion?" Sharpener asked about the original plans they had.

"No, there's a situation. Life-threatening much the same as Cell. We'll be collecting the Dragon Balls in case things turn nasty." Yamcha explained gravely.

All three teenagers shared a worried look. They remembered Cell all too well, and it wasn't something they wanted to relive.

"Dragon Balls?" Sharpener asked.

"I tell you about them while we go looking," Yamcha grinned, excited about the adventure despite the grave situation.

"Can I come?" Erasa asked.

"Sure. We'll be using the jet." Yamcha replied.

The left the medical centre without any issue, at the jet they found three women already waiting. One was the fighter 18 who the pair had seen in the waiting area with the other fighters. Bulma and another woman they didn't know.

"I'll be coming with you," Bulma announces to the teenagers. "As will 18 here." The fighter 18 was holding a young girl.

"I'll call you if the boys turn up." A woman with black hair said to Bulma in a worried tone.

"Right. Same here if I find them. They are so grounded." Bulma replied.

DBZ

"It's nice to see some new faces," Bulma said to Sharpener. "And it's good to see you again Videl. This must be Sharpener, so are you two dating yet?"

Videl flushed with embarrassment. "I don't like him that way, we're just friends."

"Not yet, I hope that it will happen one day," Erasa exclaimed. "I would love Videl as my sister in law. We've been best friends since we were children. I'm Erasa, Sharpeners sister and Videls best friend. I love your mother, she has such good taste in fashion."

Bulma laughed at the bubbly blond girl who was dressed the same as her mother.

Erasa was cooing at the baby. "What's her name?"

"Marron," 18 replied.

Bulma activated a screen with a world map which had seven blinking lights on it. And they were given a crash course in Dragon Balls and what exactly they did.

"Okay, so these are the locations of the Dragon Balls," Bulma explained to the three teenagers. "This one we won't have to worry about." The three teenagers noted that beeping dot was in the 439 Mountain area where Gohan was from. "Friends of ours have it, so we just need to turn up at the house and pick up the Dragon Ball."

"These three are a bit far away. Do you think you can handle them 18?" Bulma asked.

18 nodded and handed Bulma her daughter.

"This is a dragon radar," Bulma showed them the small device. "The portable one will be going with 18, we'll need to rely on the radar built into the jet."

"How's she going to get to them?" Videl asked. No one answered her as 18 opened the door to the jet and jumped out. Videl ran to the open door with Sharpener, both watching her fly off.

"She can fly," Videl said with surprise. "How?"

"I think her ability to fly is because of technological implants, 18 is a cyborg. Bulma would be able to explain how it works." Yamcha told them. "Can you close the door?"

The teenagers closed the door and went back to the their seats.

"Is Saiyaman a cyborg?" Videl asked.

"I don't know who that is," Yamcha replied.

Bulma grinned suggesting she knew all about Saiyaman. "Oh, you will find that you do know him, Yamcha. A certain teenaged half saiyan half human friend of ours. He's not an android or a cyborg."

"Does Chi Chi know?" Yamcha asked in surprise.

"She does. She wasn't happy with me making and giving him a costume." Bulma said.

"You know his identity?" Erasa asked. "Who is it? Is he cute under that mask?"

"Sure he's a cutie pie?" Bulma replied with a wink. "I know who he is. His identity's a secret."

"Aw, you can tell me, I won't tell anyone. I can keep a secret. Videl's been trying to unmask him from the first day he appeared." Erasa told Bulma."Sharpie here is jealous because Videl likes our masked superhero."

"I do not, I don't like anyone," Videl shouted and crossed her arms. "I just don't like people who hide their identity like that."

DBZ

Bulma and Yamcha were sitting on top of the jet while Sharpener and Videl looked for the Dragon Ball that was apparently close by. Erasa was playing with Marron and yelling out the occasional words of encouragement.

Videl was scaling a cliff face while Sharpener checked underneath every bush, rock and hole in the area.

"Yamcha," Videl called out loudly getting her sensei's attention. "Is this it?" She held up the orange round ball she'd found with two stars on it.

Yamcha held up his thumb. She then scaled down the mountain jumping on top of Sharpener before he could get out the way.

"I found the first one," She teased him.

"I'm going to find the next two," Sharpener exclaimed after he got himself off the ground.

They returned to the jet flying to the next location which was also somewhat remote. The two ran around checking everything like mad while Erasa, Yamcha and Bulma waited for them again.

Sharpener and Videl both turned when Erasa asked. "Yamcha, is this what you're looking for?"

"Nice work Erasa, that's exactly it," Yamcha congratulated the girl.

"That count's as mine, she's my twin," Sharpener boasted.

"No, it doesn't," Videl argued. "You're still at zero. I'll find the next one, so you're going to lose."

The final location was not remote, it was in the middle of a built-up area. Erasa had decided that now was the time to go on a quick shopping spree. Bulma and Yamcha were walking around the city with the baby, looking much like a married couple to Yamcha's delight.

"We're not together, we're just friends, babysitting for other friends," Yamcha corrected anyone who made that mistake. He was the happiest his students have ever seen their teacher.

Videl and Sharpener both saw the Dragon Ball at the same time, perched on a classy young ladies fancy hat.

"How are we going to get that?" Videl asked. "Steal it from her when she isn't looking? That goes against everything I do."

"Leave this to me, babe, this is my specialty," Sharpener replied, and he did a quick stretch out and smoothed his hair and clothing. "You stay back babe, she won't appreciate another girl, especially one as beautiful as you."

Videl watched from a distance as Sharpener complimented the young lady, flirting with her and just having fun in general. At the end of the conversation, he walked away with her phone number and the Dragon Ball.

"How did you do that?" Videl asked.

"Like I said babe, girls are my specialty." Sharpener replied with a wink. "Well, all girls except you. I can't figure you out, which is why I like you so much. Will you go on a date with me after this mess is over."

"In your dreams Sharpener, that is never going to happen."

"Good job kids, you all found one each," Yamcha congratulated them. When they returned to the jet, they found 18 waiting for them already. She had four of the Dragon Balls.

"I got the one from Chi Chi's place after I was done," 18 told them in her monotone voice. "I didn't see either of the boys."

Bulma nodded with a sigh. "Trunks and Goten are going to get the biggest grounding of their life. Now we need to wish back the people Vegeta killed, he's going to get the grounding of his life as well when I get my hands on him."

"Didn't you both say that there's an evil alien that all your friends are fighting?" Erasa asked.

"Yes," Yamcha replied. "Majin Buu."

"Aren't your wishes with the Dragon Balls really limited?" The blond girl continued.

"They are," Bulma replied.

"So shouldn't you wait until all the fighting is over and the evil monster is defeated before making a wish?" Erasa suggested.

Bulma blinked. "I didn't even think of that."

"Aren't you supposed to be a genius?" Yamcha asked his ex-girlfriend. "So how is it this little high school girl through of that before we did."

"So what do we do now?" Videl asked.

"We get Chi Chi and the others and wait at Kami's Lookout and save our wish for after everything is over, Bulma replied.

DBZ

Sharpener and Videl looked around the lookout tower with wonder. It was so high up, they couldn't even see the ground when they looked over the edge. When they'd been flying up, the teenagers thought they were going to reach space before they got to their current location.

To keep everyone, distracted Sharpener had been taken by one of Yamcha's friends Tien for some fighting experience with another fighter. Videl had expected her fighting lesson to be with 18; instead, it ended up being with the woman Chi Chi. Videl didn't even know that Chi Chi was a fighter. Erasa was talking with the guardian Dende making the green alien boy very shy and nervous.

The fighting continued until the man Krillen who Sharpener fought in the tournament turned up with another green man who looked like an older angrier Dende holding two children that were trying to escape.

Videl got the fright of her life when Chi Chi threw her to the side only moments later was snatching her son from Krillens arms.

"What's going on?" Bulma asked. "Do we stand a chance?"

"Let's just say the situation cannot get much worse. We've lost Vegeta and Gohan. Goku's keeping them busy at the moment. His time is almost over before he needs to go back to Other World."

"What do you mean we've lost Gohan!" Chi Chi screamed at the top of her lungs. "My baby cannot be dead, go out and find him, now!"

"There is nothing left to find," Piccolo yelled back.

"Gohan, do you think it's our Gohan?" Erasa asked in a whisper, close to tears.

Sharpener shrugged. "I hope not, Brains isn't a fighter."

DBZ

Videl was pacing in circles, feeling helpless. People were dying, and she was sitting here doing nothing. Hiding! Two little boys were apparently the last hope they had against this monster. That was not right that two children were better at fighting than her! She'd been training her entire life.

Sharpener stood to his feet when he saw all the adults standing. His heart stopped when he saw who was here. Majin Buu had found them. He tried to grab Videl she was already stomping towards the monster. Sharpener pulled his sister close. Erasa wasn't her usual bubbly self, she was shaking in fear at what stood in front of her.

Sharpener turned as Chi Chi the woman who Videl had been training with ran towards the monster with a broom, attacking him with all her strength.

"Chi Chi," The Ox King called out, running to Chi Chi and picking her up off the ground from where the monster had batted her.

Chi Chi, The Ox King and Videl were all turned into different varieties of junk food by the monster.

"Videl!" Erasa screamed as Buu picked up the three people he'd turned into chocolate, biscuits and cake.

He ate them all slowly, Sharpeners heart fell. He'd just stood by and watched his friend get murdered by a monster. The girl he loved, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Taking Erasa's hand, he started running, to where he didn't know. He just needed to get away. Then he was no more. It had been too late, he and Erasa, still holding hands had been turned into a chocolate bar.


	4. Chapter 4

With the martial arts tournament and the situation with Buu over Sharpener and Yamcha returned to the desert training grounds without Videl. She'd been grounded by Hercule for leaving home without telling him where she was going. He was surprised at how much it hurt because his own father hadn't really noticed. Hadn't gone looking for him like Hercule had done for Videl. It felt empty without Videl in the house and without his sister around. He missed his sister so much and having Videl out here had distracted him from missing Erasa. The only family member he actually cared about from his biological family. Videl had been family for years and Yamcha had been becoming the father figure he wished his own father had been.

"Videl will be back after her grounding is over. I've already spoken with her father," Yamcha said, patting him on the shoulder before walking over to the kitchen to start making tea.

Sharpener turned away from Videl's spot at the table. "I know she'll be back." Erasa had already told him when they'd spoke on the phone earlier. He was looking forward to his sister coming out to the training ground with Videl when his friend returned. It would only be for one weekend. This lifestyle was not for his sister. She needed to be surrounded by people. He thought that he needed to be surrounded by people like she did. After the solitude of the desert, he didn't need a lot of people. He just needed a few important people in his life. The lots of people had distracted him from the lack of relationship with both of his parents.

"That's not all that's bothering you," Yamcha said after he'd sat made drinks at the table.

"I did terrible at the martial arts tournament," Sharpener sighed heavily taking a seat across from Yamcha. He knew it would be hard but thought he would do a little bit better.

"You did very well. You had good form and you tried your hardest," Yamcha said, looking proud of him! Of his progress.

"But I didn't beat anyone. I couldn't protect Videl or my sister. We all died." Sharpener looked out the window, he felt so useless. All that training hadn't made a difference; he wasn't able to help the two people that mattered the most. If it wasn't for the people that had actually beaten the monster and the Dragon Balls that had brought him back, he'd be spending eternity in the after-life before he got a chance to really live his life. He had hopes and dream and most of those had not been achieved yet.

He wanted to get married, preferably to Videl but at the end of the day, he wanted someone with a solid healthy relationship. There were not many people in his life that were like that. He wanted to be a better father than his own father. He wanted to play baseball professionally and to be able to protect his loved ones.

Yamcha moved to the seat in front of the window so that he was looking Sharpener in the eyes. "I also died. It wasn't just you. It wasn't just me either. It was nearly everyone. I was helpless to do anything to help. I couldn't protect the people that I love and care for. I wasn't able to protect my two students. You have nothing to feel bad about. Majin Buu and his followers, they were out of everyone's league. In those situations, you try your best and know that even if you die, you gave it your all.

"As for the tournament, your first opponent was Krillen. Krillen and I trained together, we're good friends. He's the strongest full human fighter I know. He's a lot stronger than Hercule. He's stronger than me. Maybe I'll catch him again by training you. Krillen, the strongest full human, was not able to protect his loved ones either."

"I still feel terrible," Sharpener said, turning away. "Maybe I should be with Erasa instead of out here."

"If you feel that way tomorrow you can go visit your family. Getting away from everything often helps. Sometimes a break from fighting and training is much needed," Yamcha suggested. "For now we will watch this." Yamcha held up a videotape.

DBZ

Yamcha and Sharpener studied his match extensively. He got so much advice on not only what he did correct and what he could've done better. They were also examining everything other fighters in detail and trying out new moves inspired by the other fighters. He was excited to try out some of the moves of the other fighters and incorporate what worked into his own style. A style that was his own, inspired by his former master Hercule and his new master Yamcha.

"It's still disappointing to know that my hero and former master isn't the person I thought he was." Sharpener commented when they got to Hercule's fights. It was easy to see what he'd been faking and what was real with his fights. Hercule was an excellent fighter in his own right, just not the best of the best as he portrayed. Most of it was a show, an outstanding show. He was a showman who knew how to entertain the crowds. And he felt the fool looking up to this man for so long. That he thought the flashy had been real.

"Hercule is still quite high up there amongst the normal humans. Top five at least. He's not a pushover to be taken lightly. I know you've already realised this, he's not the one who beat Cell."

If you had told Sharpener that a week ago he would not have been surprised to hear that after everything he'd learnt recently. After seeing Majin Buu, he knew then that his former Master didn't have what it took to beat Majin Buu.

"Who did?" Sharpener asked wondering if his master knew. He seemed to know a lot. His bet was on Miss Chi Chi's husband, the one who had defeated Majin Buu.

"A young boy who's half-human. His father comes from an alien race known as the Saiyans. A warrior alien race which is almost extinct. If I can ever get his mother to release her grip from him for a few minutes, I'll have him train with you and Videl. His mother would do Videl a world of good, she's the strongest female that I know. She's probably the strongest human female and would easily beat Hercule."

"If Hercule is top five where does that place her?"

"Three or four. Krillen is one, Tien is two. I don't know if Chi Chi is stronger than me or not. I am not willing to find out, she's terrifying."

"Miss Chi Chi is the mother of the person who beat Cell? He's Saiyaman isn't he?" Sharpener assumed. Saiyan human seemed to be where the name came from. And having Miss Chi Chi as a mother made sense. She had impressive form when training with Videl at the lookout.

"Bulma mention he was playing superhero. I think that is what she said his name is. Yes, Chi Chi is his mother," Yamcha said.

"Videl was disappointed that Saiyaman wasn't at the tournament. She will be here in an instant if you manage to get him to train with us. She's been trying to uncover his true identity from the first moment she met him. I'll never measure up to him. I know that Videl likes whoever Saiyaman is more then she will ever like me." Sharpener felt sad knowing that Videl would never like him the way he wanted her to. It hurt. It felt like a part of him was breaking and there was nothing he could do about it.

Yamcha pat him on the shoulder with sympathy. "I know what it's like to love someone who will never love me back the way I want. Don't turn into me. Saiyan Man was in the crowd when we first arrived. He left to deal with the Majin Buu issue. This is probably hard to believe since he's been out playing superhero and considering who both his parents are and who his grandfather is. The kids actually rather shy. It's probably why he came up with the secret identity in the first place.

"I know what it's like not to be able to measure up to someone else. I still love Bulma and will never be able to measure up to Vegeta. Don't make the mistake and waste your dating life pining over one girl, but also don't give up before you've even tried." Yamcha advised him. "It's always about finding the perfect balance between giving up too soon and allowing something to drag on too long. I allowed my relationship with Bulma to drag on too long, we both did. We're good friends now, so I don't regret dating her. I am glad we were able to come out the other end and still be friends. I do regret I never gave anyone else a chance after the second time we broke up."

"Why only the second time? Why not the first time."

"Well I was her first boyfriend, and she was my first girlfriend. We were still getting used to one another. It was a learning curve, the first time we were over before we even began but the second time we'd already been together a long while. I think we knew even back then it would not work out long term."

Sharpener appreciating his master's advice, it was more than he ever got from his father.

"When you know how to sense ki's clearly you'll know how nasty Buu truly was. He was more powerful then Cell," Yamcha told him gravely before lightening up. "You'll probably figure Saiyan Mans identity for yourself when you have better control."

Sharpener paid attention as Yamcha started demonstrating more ki control. It seemed that everything managed to turn into a lesson.

Yamcha demonstrated what one with ki control could achieve. Sharpener had a lot to learn if he was going to be a master of Martial arts.

DBZ

Hercule was so relieved when he finally arrived home. It had been a rough couple of days, the tournament had ended up a nightmare. He had to pay his winnings to the female fighter 18 because she'd thrown her match for him to win. Maybe he should've let her win and become the world champ. Tell everyone that Cell was a long time ago and it was up to the new generation to defend the planet in his place. He couldn't help it, the desire to win. He was a fraud and didn't want everyone knowing he was a fraud. Least of all his daughter.

"Videl, this is Buu and Bee. They will be living with us from now on." Hercule told his daughter nervously. He didn't know how to explain why they were coming to live with them. After all, Buu had been erased from everyone's memory, including his daughters and it was not like him to bring strangers into the house, or animals. He'd never been an animal person.

Videl ran and hugged her dad. "You really did befriend him. Yamcha sensei said that it's because of your help that we're alive now. I didn't believe him at first. You lied about what happened with Cell, it hurt when I realised that you lied to me of all people."

Hercule was glad that Videl didn't hate him, but was nervous about explaining his reasons. They were selfish reasons. "You remember Buu? But I thought that dragon thing was going to erase everyone's memories."

"Except for those who were involved. Sharpener, Erasa and I went with Yamcha sensei, Bulma and 18 to find the Dragon Balls that were used to summon the dragon. I know 18 threw her match, so you won." Videl excitedly filled him in on what she'd been doing since she'd run away from home. "I've learnt so much about martial arts." Videl started to show off her moves. "Our lessons were meant to be flying, and ki control after the tournament was over. Please, can I go back dad? I really want to learn how to fly."

Knowing that Yamcha was a part of the same group that was at the Cell games and that Yamcha was the reason his daughter knew what happened with Majin Buu and from meeting him when Videl was injured, he knew his daughter was in capable hands with her new Martial Arts master. His little girl was growing up and forging her own path like he himself had done at that age. The differencing being his own parents had not been supportive of the path he wanted to forge. He didn't want to become his parents and push his little girl away.

"I give you permission to continue training under Yamcha," Hercule said reluctantly. He didn't tell Videl he'd already spoken to her new sensei. "I can see he's trained you a lot better than I ever could. I think I wanted to protect you too much that I didn't advance your training enough. I held you back, but that wasn't intentional at all. I just didn't want you getting hurt. I still don't want you getting hurt."

"Dad," Videl hugged her father again. "I'm never going to forget that you're the first person who trained me. My fighting style will always have a part of you with me. I don't understand why you lied about Cell, I want to understand. You'll always be my dad no matter what. I love you. So I can go back and train with Yamcha?"

"Just not this week, I want to spend time with my baby girl. You're growing up so fast. You need to start going back to school and keep in contact with me alright. I've realised that I haven't spent as much time with you as I should. Oh, and I want you to give up police work. I know that you like it. You can always pick it up again after you graduated high school."

"Do I really have to give up the police work?" Videl asked with a pout that usually Hercule gave it to.

"It's police work or training with Mr Bandit. One or the other Videl. Not both. Your choice," Hercule said firmly. He was admitted about his decision as well. He knew which one his daughter would pick, the option he wanted her to pick in this situation. What he hoped would be the safer option.

Videl smiled. "I know what I'm going to choose."

"Buu train with Videl?" Majin Buu squeezed the entire family into a hug.

DBZ

Sharpener and Yamcha both stopped their training and looked up as a jet copter landed nearby. A grin formed on Sharpeners face as he ran and greeted the female pilot.

"You better not be starting flying lessons without me," Videl shouted before she reached them.

"Wouldn't dream of it babe," Sharpener grinned. Ducking the blow he knew was coming. "So you run away from home again?"

"No, dad gave me permission to keep training with you, one condition. He wants me to teach him how to fly after I've learnt. Is that allowed?

"Go ahead and teach your dad. We've got some hard work ahead of us," Yamcha told his two students.

The teenagers both followed him eager to catch up and learn how to fly.

DBZ

Sharpener walked into school as he felt everyone's energy around him. It almost felt overwhelming having so much energy around him. He froze when he felt a power level much stronger than everyone else coming from the roof. Stronger than anyone else he'd felt clearly before. He ran to the roof, he had to know who it was. It didn't feel like whoever they were was dangerous even though it was strong. Stronger then Master Yamcha.

Arriving on the roof Sharpener saw Gohan sitting on the seat that looked over the sports oval like he was waiting for him. Looking around Sharpener realised the power level was coming from Gohan. His jaw fell open. It had been a while since he'd seen his school friend. A while since he'd last been to school. It was like he was seeing him for the first time because the teenager in from of him looked like Chi Chi who had been training Videl on the lookout. The woman who was crying for a Gohan. Why didn't he make the connection sooner?

"Is Miss Chi Chi your mother?" Sharpener asked after composing himself.

"She is," Gohan replied. "My mother was impressed with Videl on the lookout, thing she's trying to marry me off to her."

"Are you Saiyaman?" Sharpener asked. He had to be because of his power levels where stronger than Master Yamcha's by a lot. Yamcha also said that miss Chi Chi's eldest son was Saiyaman.

"I am, don't tell Videl, I want her to figure it out on her own. I've been leaving my power level increased on purpose to see if she'll work it out. She's not grilling me or giving me the cold shoulder, so she hasn't worked it out yet. She hadn't had as much one on one training as you have. It won't be long till she figures out that I am Saiyaman. She's almost there."

"I won't get as much one on one training for a while. Dad wants me to finish out the school year. He's grounded Erasa and I for lying to him about me being with our mum. Finally figured out I was gone."

"Videl believes she'll be able to unmask Saiyman once she learns how to fly," Gohan said.

"Will she?"

"Only if I let her," Gohan said with a grin that suggested that maybe he'd just let her find out that way. "When Erasa said you were training with Yamcha, I checked to make sure you arrived safely. I knew you would be in safe hands."

"Did you know Videl had followed me?"

"I did," Gohan replied. "I was keeping an eye on her energy levels and checking on her daily to make sure she remained safe. Improvement comes from not just the training but the journey. If she got into real danger, I would have intervened. And before you mention that she crashed, I know. I was watching. I knew she was safe. I'm surprised that Yamcha didn't know I was there. My dad knows this neat trick called instant transmission that he's teaching me now that he's not dead. Once I learn I will be able to get you to and from training. Your dad never has to know that you're still training daily."

"I never thought I would see the day when Brain's encouraged me to break the rules," Sharpener said.

"If my mum didn't insist on me going to school I wouldn't be here. I like learning. I've known most of what we are learning at the moment since I was a little kid."

"Sparing match after school?"

"Sure," Gohan agreed.

"Sharpie, you can't challenge Gohan," Erasa scolded. Her hands on her hips in front of the open door. "Gohan you don't have to accept."

"You can tell her if she promises not to tell Videl," Gohan said. "See you after school for our sparring match." Gohan waved, running down the stairs before Sharpener could respond.

"Tell me what?" Erasa asked.

"How about I tell you after mine and Gohan's sparring match, but only if you promise not to tell Videl we're sparring. I promise I won't hurt him." Sharpener followed Gohan downstairs. He took a seat next to Gohan while Erasa took one next to Videl.


End file.
